


It's a Dream and a bit of a Dance

by The_Renowned_Melody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: Ray looks at Gavin from across the room. There's a dream-like glow to the Brit's grinning face as he dances in the arms of the man Ray wants to call his.





	It's a Dream and a bit of a Dance

“Alright! Alright! Everyone, settle down! Hey! Trevor put the fucking stun gun down!” Geoff screamed at the top of his lungs, causing only a few people to pause and spare him a glance. Before he could scream again, and complain about no one listening, Jack raised her hand to her mouth and whistled for everyones attention. Of course the high pitched whistle did the trick and everyone was giving her their undivided attention. She turned to Geoff with a smile and stepped out of the way.

“Anyway…” His voice trailed to glare at Jack before facing the crowd again. “I hope everyone is having a wonderful time. This wedding is very special to me. It’s almost like I’m giving away a daughter.” Geoff wiped an invisible tear away from his face while Gavin shouted something along the lines of ‘Down right Prick!' “Now it’s time for the toast!” He continued, ignoring the Brit in favor of searching for the Puerto Rican lad of the bunch. “I feel it’s only right to have it given by the man who introduced these happy idiots to each other.” He smiled when he finally found the sniper in the far back. The lad seemed to be talking to Ryan as he nursed a glass of apple cider in his right hand. 

“Everyone give it up for the best sniper in all of Los Santos! My favorite child, Ray!” 

In an instant all eyes landed on Ray. He gave everyone a nonchalant wave as the crowd clapped. He didn’t even make an attempt to move till Ryan pushed him towards the crowd. He slowly walked to the center of the ball room and gave a grin to Gavin and Michael who were stepping in front of Geoff. Jack quickly pushed Jeremy to Ray as a quick form of moral support after shooting him a quick thumbs-up.

He took a look down at his glass, hoping something would come out of it and swallow him whole. He didn’t want to do this. Why on earth was he even here? He looked at Jeremy and then at Gavin. 

Gavin… 

His brother… 

His trusting and stupid brother that would do anything if it meant putting a smile on Ray’s face. All of this was for Gavin. Ray grinned. “A toast to the Groom!” A thunderous applause erupted form the ball room as Ray raised his glass to Michael. 

“To the Bride!” Ray spoke with a laugh, looking towards Gavin with glee. The crowd laughed and cheered yet again. He took a moment to swing his arm around Jeremy.

“From your brothers, who are always by your side.” He stated with a tight grip around Jeremy. He paused for a moment, allowing the shorter man to wiggle free, and glanced out at the surrounding crowd. There were so many people here tonight for this wedding. He spotted Lindsay with Meg standing proud right beside her. His eyes caught most of the B-Team around the food table with glasses of champagne, awaiting eagerly for Ray to finish is toast. He even noticed a few new recruits as well as a few business partners Geoff and been trying to make deals with.

“To your whole crew,” He shouted. The lad could practically hear Geoff’s eye roll. It was pretty funny to think the Brit would inevitably become leader of the Fake AH crew someday. “And the hope that you provide!” Ray spun around towards Gavin just in time to see the man blush profusely while Michael laughed. Of course the crowd screamed and hollered with approval. “May you always…”

 

His voice slipped. Suddenly time seemed to slow down. In a matter of seconds his throat closed up. He couldn’t form any words. His left hand started fidgeting with the hem of his tuxedo jacket and his eyes darted downward. The cool exterior that he so desperately tried to uphold all night began to break down into fractions. He thought he could manage this night. Lay low and give both of the grooms time to enjoy their night while he slipped away. Now he was stuck staring at his brother and the man he would have thrown his whole life in Los Santos away for. The man who set his heart on fire with those intelligent eyes and a hunger for something more. The man who matched him on every level and then some. 

He quickly sucked in a breath of air as he tried to regain his focus. Things started to speed up. His body felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. Jeremy nudge him and asked him something, but it went unheard. He desperately needed to ground himself. Just as his eyes looked up he caught a glimpse of Gavin. There was a look of concern on his face. The crowd died down in a matter of minutes and an eerie silence filled the room. Everyone was staring at Ray. He could feel their eyes piercing holes right through him.

“May you always…” The words came out shaky as he walked towards Gavin. “Be satisfied…” Just as the words left his lips Ray pulled Gavin into a hug. The crowd clapped and those who didn’t understand what just happened simply chucked it up to Ray being emotional. Everyone dispersed around the ball room and many people pulled Gavin and Michael away to congratulate them. Ray took his chance to exit the ballroom and walk out to the balcony. 

“I know…he’ll be happy as his husband,” He spoke out loud. “And I know he will never be satisfied.”

“You will never be satisfied.” Ryan corrected with a hint of sadness as Ray walked past him and on to the clearing. He watched Ray give him a small smile. A smile that Ryan could only read as ‘I know.’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is me trying to convey emotions... TA-DA! Any pointers or tips...or comments are much appreciated! Also Renée Elise Goldsberry is a goddess and has the voice of heaven itself. This fic was inspired by Satisfied by Lin-Manuel Miranda which is from the musical Hamilton. So yeah I tried to throw in as many of the lyrics as I could so the ending is weak as hell. Also...uh... It's not really a one-sided love...I'll step into that if I decide to do another chapter of this.


End file.
